


King of The Bottleshooters

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [43]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Shepard has an admission to make.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	King of The Bottleshooters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you

Traynor punches the air and declares “TRUTH OR DARE!”. The rest of the Normandy crew agree with drunken cheers. Shepard has been lying on the couch, her head resting on Garrus shoulder, for the last half hour, but now she turns to face him. 

“Want to join them?”

He shrugs. “Why not.”

A round of players is already gathering around them. Traynor takes the chair and sits on it like it’s her throne. “Let’s begin”, her eyes grow dangerously narrow “Veeega”

Minutes later James is still doing push-ups, Joker has been lifted and carried around the entire apartment by EDI and Tali has given an at length description of how exactly her face looks like. Shepard has shifted from sitting next to Garrus to sitting on top of him to make more space on the couch. A move which earned her a lot of cheering and “Get a room” comments from her friends. She’s almost forgotten she could be forced to answer questions or do stupid things too until Tali points at her. 

“Sheeeeeeepard.”

“Taaaaaaaali”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

Shepard grins. “Sorry.”

“You should be. In the interest of open communication I ask you:”, Shepard can almost see the grin behind her friend’s mask. “Have you ever lied to Garrus?”

Excited “ohhhs” go through the room and suddenly Shepard can feel everyone’s eyes on her. She dismissively waves her hand “Of course no….oh wait.”

“I think we all know you lie about how much sleep you’re getting”, Garrus says. 

She turns in his lap so she can at least see part of his face. “Is it a lie if everyone knows it’s a lie? No, I was thinking about something else. So when we went bottle shooting on top of the Praesidium…” 

“When you WHAT?!”, Traynor yells, but Shepard ignores her focusing on the smile that spreads on Garrus face. 

“I missed on purpose.”

Garrus laughs “I know.”

“You did?!”

“Yeah, of course. I have seen you manage to hit more difficult targets than a flying bottle.”, he kisses her, leading their friends to once again erupt in noise. “I’m still better though. You don’t need to spare my ego.”

Shepard starts to laugh too. “That remains to be seen.” She kisses him back and takes a moment to appreciate how this war and this incredibly fucked up situation have gifted her with a remarkable group of friends and the best boyfriend she could wish for. She wouldn’t trade them for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
